


Pete has been very lonely since his wife divorced him.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Boners, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Grooming, Groping, Held Down, Horniness, Kissing, Licking, Loneliness, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Once I heard that mice and rats, much like humanity, don't have a mating season. They just do things whenever while cats and dogs do have mating seasons. I also heard there's a sort of brain parasite that can make mice want to mate cats. Today, I will do something.
Relationships: Pete/Mickey Mouse
Kudos: 4





	Pete has been very lonely since his wife divorced him.

Pete had been late to his 2:00 am Tuesday appointed time for knuckle sandwiches with Mickey Mouse again. The first time, his friend and enemy had gone to his house to find him very busy setting up something for "next week and the week after." The small mouse had shrugged it off as it wasn't uncommon for the large cat to get strange ideas then build something. So it was passed off, after much requests to help which were met with panicked refusal. Something about "not needing a darn mouse around here next week." A comment chalked up to the alarmingly common cat and mouse racism. Because who's going to be surprised that "Peg Leg" Pete the Cat is racist against mice?

The second time, Mick was a little bit worried. Well it was common for Peter to go into hairbrained ideas. It was worrying if said ideas continued. So being Mr Hero and the always PROTAGONIST that Mickey is, he set off to his friendly enemy's house to make sure said friendly enemy hadn't gone into a tin foil hat paranoid state. Because that had happened before too. Micky knocked on Peter the cat's door and greeted with his typical Disney© sappiness that everyone loves, "Hello Petey! Do you mind if I come inside to check up on you?" There was quiet before what sounded like Petey destorying whatever poorly built junk he was making last week. 

Then with an oddly friendly for a frienemy tone he greeted back, "Come in Mick~♥!" The tiny mouse smiled as he opened the door and stepped in. The huge scruffy cat slammed the door shut behind him. The black mouse looked behind himself to the door in a sense of fear. "Petey?" He squeaked. Then he felt someone large petting him in a loving way and speak, "Yes, Mick?" There was a blush on the smaller man as he nervously shuttered a little, "P-Pe-Pete, you-u-u are acting a little more affectionate than usual." The big, gloved, hand moved down. The dark cat chuckled, "Oh what ever do you mean, Mickey~?"

A tiny little whimpered of want escaped as the hand moved down to grab it's wanted location. A pair of red shorts and boxers dropped. "Petey, don't tell me you've been getting into the catnip again." Mick attempted to seem firm. Peter answered, "Nope! No catnip, just heat." Mickey felt bitting kisses trailing from his ears to his neck, then a bite. He gave a pained sound. Before finding himself being felt up, humped, and pinned to the ground. The little bitty mouse weakly huffed words out, "What has gotten into you, Petey?" He got an answer repeated, "I told you, Heat." This answer was deeply confusing because it was winter.

Mickey Mouse found himself being somewhat violently being jerked off, humped with something hard trying to enter, and repeatedly bitten. The strangest thing about it was how much he was enjoying it. The goodie two shoes that everyone knows and loves tried to shallow down his moans to talk, "Pete, whatever you are doing. Please don't leave any marks, I really do not want to explain this to Minnie." Micky was surprised that he only moaned out 3 or so times during that. Peter's reply was a lot less coherent, "Cute little mousey mine. All MINE. I'll make mine so nobody can take my mousey away again."

Sure you can read and try to make sense of that but it'd be a lot harder if it was said in a puffy huffy tone with cat mating noises.

The "mousey" was rather confused as an odd ramble about how he was "Mine. MINE. All mine. My little mousey~♥" kept on as the hard thing started to enter him. It was painful. You know, frist time without lube. Painful is optimistic. Yet it was somehow, good feeling. The Mouse everyone knows didn't exactly know what was going on so he kinda angled himself let more of the big, hard, thing in. The jacking off hammers got faster between the "little mousey" 's legs. Mick coughed up some words, "It's so long. I've never expected it to be so long. I feel like it's splitting me in two." He got a few non biting kisses as comfort.

Pete started to speed up as he got closer and closer. Which wasn't great for the guy under him because Mickey is a lot smaller than him. One can say that having one's brain not in their first head to make one extremely stupid but big cat was somewhere else as he babbled about how his "mousey" was so good and made for him... While licking him. Because cats are weird. They sort of groom others to display affection, even if the other being doesn't understand that. Our PROTAGONIST just nodded along and rided it out as he had already spilled the seed. This had been a awfully strange day for him. Still it was fun.

Then there was a knock on the door and a "Mick, are you here? I heard you screaming and..." The door had opened.

The End.


End file.
